


Coffee

by yayenchan



Series: The Show Must Go On [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Longing, M/M, Romance, Scott is musically inclined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayenchan/pseuds/yayenchan
Summary: I envy the cup of coffee that kisses you every morningThat pillow caressing your cheek when you are tired and yawning, mmI'm jealous of the steering wheel you wrap your hands aroundThat seat belt’s on your chest hearing your heart, holding you downReyes couldn't take it anymore. He misses his Pathfinder and if he needs to go to different worlds just to see him, then so be it, responsibilities be damned.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott & Reyes Vidal, Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Series: The Show Must Go On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609678
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Coffee

_Kings fight for empires, madmen for applause._

For Reyes Vidal he could say that he was both. He had fought for what he thought was right. Overthrowing a woman that would bring about the ruin of not only this planet but of the people she claims to protect, using his own brand of debonair flair.

Being the Charlatan has its ups and downs namely that he isn’t as flexible with his time as he would have liked comparing it from when he was just a simple “third-rate” smuggler. If he had his way, if the world was kind; he would travel the stars with Scott, drop everything and leave Kadara. But they needed him here and it was his responsibility to protect everything he and specially Scott had worked so hard for. Kadara and Ditaeon needed him to stay.

He trusts Keema with taking over for him, no doubt about that, but there are circumstances that hands on expertise is the only way to achieve the goal. Like, hindering the attempts on the Human Pathfinder's life whenever he steps foot in Kadara, stopping the threat of the Outcasts and Outlaws scattered in the badlands, not to mention maintaining the economy of the port. 

Reyes mussed up his hair in frustration. He was neck deep in reports from all over the cluster. There was no rest for the wicked as they say. He did want to be someone, so here it was along with the paperwork and monitoring it needs.

He sighed tiredly, praying for a non-work related distraction to come knocking on his door. Preferably Scott bursting through the door in all his glory after such a long time apart. But that was, for the moment, an impossible wish.

Reyes wasn’t the only one being run ragged by responsibilities. Scott had it worse than him. Being thrown this way and that to different planets all over the Heleus cluster from mitigating petty grievances, aiding the Resistance in taking care of the remaining Kett stragglers after Meridian, etc.

They both thought that after the Archon, things would slow down to the point where the Pathfinder team could just have a well-deserved shore leave. But even before Scott could fully enjoy it, he was called by Tann for some silly reason as discussing what to do moving forward that could have been done later or even over vidcon. Scott had belayed that order which made Reyes immeasurably happy that the poster boy of the Initiative can be such a rebel. Though the price of defying that order was a penalty of not visiting Kadara unless deemed necessary.

 _“Missing you so much is deemed necessary!”_ Scott had complained the last time they talked over vidcall. Reyes chuckled at the memory. His adorable lover, pouting and rolling on the bed like a child. 

He heard a soft ping from his omni tool. Looking over he saw a message from the Pathfinders Second in Command. He raised an eyebrow at it. Cora Harper never liked Reyes and he couldn’t blame her, he was a shady bastard after all, but he was Scott’s _handsome_ shady bastard.

He was loyal to a fault to the Pathfinder more than he thought he could be to anyone before. Never in his life did he think that he could trust in someone like he does with Scott. Even the fact that he would find and fall for someone like Scott Ryder was nothing short to a miracle at this point in his life. Handsome, Talented, Kind, Heroic, Adorable Scott. He smiled at the thought of all the adjectives he could use to describe the Pathfinder and it felt like they will never be enough.

Fate has weird ways of throwing you off your game, but this relationship with Scott is something he will never regret and never want to replace.

He looked back down at the email notification blinking up at him and frowned as negative thoughts started to creep in his mind. Dread was starting to boil within him again. There is always fear within him that the next message he receives from anyone in the Tempest crew is something so devastating that he doesn’t think he’ll be able to recover from it.

He knows how impossible it is to bring down the Human Pathfinder. He was a stubborn man and a force to be reckoned with. After all this chaos with the Archon, all the obstacles he hurdled, it felt like Scott Ryder was invincible. But Scott has died and been resurrected more than what should be normally allowed.

He was thankful to SAM and the rest of the Tempest crew for caring so much for Scott since he couldn’t be there to be the one to protect him.

But with the things Scott does for the Initiative, the probability of coming close to the brink of death is a constant occurrence, something that can never be avoided. He isn't always going to be lucky enough to escape death. Reyes shook himself from continuing that line of thought. He looked back down at the message opening it, his curiosity piqued at the _thankfully_ positive subject of the email.

_Something you need to see._

_To: Reyes Vidal_

_From: Cora Harper_

_Saw some of these in the camera feed, might be helpful._

He scrolled down, and he couldn't help but feel uplifted by them. There were attachments of pictures and videos of Scott and his team taken from all around the cluster. Scott would often send goofy and alluring selfies to mess with him but some of these are things he hasn’t seen. Reyes smiled fondly at his goofy space hero as there were some incriminating ones he could probably use to blackmail Scott with, mixed in with group pics and selfies taken from all around.

Along with them are videos as well, he raised a brow as he clicked on one of the videos attached.

The first one was a happy looking Pathfinder in front a familiar looking crate. A fond smile came to Reyes face as he watched Scott read the card attached on top with a goofy grin which turned into an astounded excited expression as he pulled out the item within: A guitar.

It was something Reyes had sent to the Nexus for Scott to pick up after one rare conversation they had over vidcall with Scott saying that he missed playing his guitar that he was forced to leave back in the Milky Way.

“To keep you company in my absence, though my presence would be more invigorating than this.” is what he wrote. Knowing that it brought the goofy smile on Scott’s face is filling his heart up again. Reyes continued to watch as Scott immediately inputted something on his omni tool, knowing that Scott was emailing him.

It was good on the lieutenant to show him what Scott’s face looked like when he received the gift.

He went on to the next video. Reyes felt a pinch in his chest as he watched Scott sitting alone on top of a crate in a deserted cargo bay as he plucked away at the strings. A sad smile was on his lips, a whisper of his voice singing the song he was playing. How Reyes wished he could hear him sing even through a video.

He clicked on the last one, different as it seems to be taken from an omni tool. The camera panned towards a battered leather couch where some of the Tempest crew were sitting around at then went over to Scott who was sitting on the bed, a bottle of beer by his feet, the guitar clutched in front of him. A few notes drifting all over the room.

“Stop fiddling with it and just play something!” a voice he recognized belonging to Sara Ryder came from the couch a little slurred.

“Don’t just keep teasing us with a good time, you’ve been doing that over and over at the cargo bay, you got me curious.” The accented voice of Gil jeered.

Reyes could see the blush that he adored (and would often time cause) on the Human Pathfinders face as he took a swig of his drink. "Alright Alright. Shut up. I’ll do it. " Scott said, in an exasperated voice. “So bossy!”

Scott settled properly on the bed then started to pluck on the strings of the acoustic guitar silencing the crew. When Scott sang, Reyes was taken aback by the smoky tint to his baritone bringing about a tingling sensation in his chest that spread outward to the rest of his body.

_I envy the cup of coffee that kisses you every morning_

_That pillow caressing your cheek when you are tired and yawning, mm_

_I'm jealous of the steering wheel you wrap your hands around_

_That seat belt’s on your chest hearing your heart, holding you down_

_I envy the cup of coffee that kisses you every morning_

_Oh_

_I would jump over the edge for you_

_To get to you_

_(Ooh, ooh) mm_

_I'd walk an ocean to get to you_

_(Next to you)_

_It's unfair 'cause I'm missing you way too much_

_I'm missing you, missing you way too much_

_And I'm wishing you were right here because_

_I'm missing you way, way too much_

_And I know that it's so silly of me_

_To be jealous of all these stupid things_

_But I'm missing you, missing you way too much_

_I'm missing you way, way, way too much_

_And it's not fair_

It was full of such longing that it hurts for Reyes to hear him sing like that. You could hear it in his voice, hear it from the lyrics of the song. The way Scott plucks the guitar strings felt like he was plucking his listener’s heart strings.

“Look at the camera, Scott!” Vetra voice came in from behind the camera, making Scott look up. He shook his head continuing to sing as he looked straight at the camera. Smoldering baby blue eyes that felt like he was staring right into your soul. Unraveling and destroying whatever your walls you have but the most devastating is that teasing smirk on his lips, completing the whole look. Reyes chuckled, making him miss his lover more. The desire to drop everything was reaching its peak.

_That you've got the things I need, but they're always out of reach (and it's not fair)_

_That I always have to dream to get you next to me and it's unfair_

_Even the stars that shine get to see you at night (and it's not fair)_

_It all reminds me of you and maybe that's the reason why_

He continued to sing through the chorus of the song, strumming the guitar with passion, then as it came to end, he tickled the strings until the last note echoed within his quarters. There was a stunned silence and then applause. Scott looked down, seemingly trying to hide his face.

Reyes closed the email jumping of his bed immediately starting to type on his omni tool. He will not stand for this, the forlorn look on Scott’s face and the unmistakable glaze in his lover’s eyes as tears were brimming in them. He’s had enough. "SAM are you here."

_"Yes Mr. Vidal."_

Reyes smiled, it seems that the AI liked him enough to linger on his omni tool. Saving him the trouble of asking the other members of the crew and risk spoiling his plans. “Where are you all right now?”

_“Voeld, the Pathfinder was assisting in training exercises with the Angara.”_

“Has the Tempest left Voeld?” Reyes asked, sending out instructions for his higher-ranking operatives, at the same time taking off his clothes and heading to his closet.

_“Not yet, Mr Vidal. We will be refueling and restocking at the Nexus.”_

"Excellent. Where is the Tempest docking next and what is its ETA?" Reyes slipped into his flight suit that was kept always at the ready.

 _"Elaaden, approx 8 hours depending on how quickly restocking would take.”_ There was a pause, as Reyes struggled with his boots, _“Should I inform the Pathfinder that you are planning to go there?"_

"No." He smirked, the question triggering a plan to form in his head. "No, I’d like to surprise Scott."

_"Understood, please make sure it isn’t like the one in Draullir. I don't think the Pathfinder's heart can bear something as world shaking as that.”_

Reyes chuckled, Scott was rubbing off on his AI, the snark was very potent. "I’ll try not to disappoint, SAM."

 _"You are good for Scott.”_ SAM said, and there was a hint of fondness and gentleness that Reyes never thought was possible from an AI. _“It is good for him to have you by his side. Stress levels are on normal ranges during those moments."_

"Thank you for the support as always, SAM." Reyes sent his final instructions to Keema of where he will be. Responsibilities be damned.

Scott frowned at the nav point that was blinking on the Nomad’s console. He had gotten a request from Annea to deliver water to the location since most of her runners were out and about. He couldn’t help feeling skeptical of her request though. As far as he knows that area was deserted. There hasn’t been anyone brave enough to occupy it since they cleared it of the outlaws.

“I smell a trap.” Scott mumbled, but continued to drive towards it nonetheless. You could never be sure specially in this side of the galaxy. He even met friendly scavengers that didn’t shoot him on site so that might be the ones requesting for this. As to the reason why he must do a chore like this, is a mystery add in Annea’s insistence and her knowing smirk. It was all a little off putting.

“That might be all the sweat and blood drying inside the Nomad.” Liam grumbled as he adjusted the direction of the cold air towards him.

“SAM is there something I need to know about the place.” Scott asked while running over a few critters slithering in the sand.

There was a pregnant pause before the AI responded that Scott frowned at. _“Nothing of import, it is deserted since the last time you visited.”_

Having heard the AI’s hesitation, Cora cleared her throat. “It’s better to be safe than sorry, better get our weapons ready for a fight.”

Scott agreed, pushing the Nomad to go faster. “The quicker we get this delivery done, the quicker we can get those showers. I’m going to die from the heat.”

“You said that you were going to die in the cold back in Voeld.” Cora said rolling her eyes, though a fond smile on her lips.

Scott shrugged “Same thing.”

As they came closer to the location, Scott could see someone leaning on the railing enjoying the shade and warm breeze. The flora around the person swaying around giving him a chance to catch some of his features. Bronze skin, wearing a flight suit exiles would normally wair..hair that looks..oddly..familiar. The person looked up with his amber gold eyes a familiar smirk on his lips. Scott stepped on the brakes abruptly in surprise realizing who it was, almost throwing Cora and Liam to the front of the vehicle. Before they could protest he jumped out of the Nomad.

Reyes had looked up as soon as he heard the Nomad approaching. He snickered as the Nomad made a very abrupt stop. Before the door could fully open, Scott had jumped down, the look of astonishment on his face made Reyes grin. He spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture.

Before he could speak, Scott (quite alarmingly) charged at him, using biotics to aid him to get to where Reyes was standing, bringing them down on to the metal floor by the force of Scott slamming into his arms.

Thankfully, Scott was proficient in his powers to use it to cushion whatever impact it would have had. Reyes was on the floor, hands snaking up to cup Scott’s face.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.” Scott whispered huskily against his lips, baby blue eyes against honey gold roaming the other features, taking stock of each other’s body, before meeting at last with a passionate kiss. Tongues and mouths intertwined with each other trying to make up for lost time. The ache in both of their hearts, the yearning, instantly dissipating and being filled with warmth in the presence of the other.

“Cariño, mi hermoso novio.” Reyes groaned against seeking lips, “I missed you.”

Scott pulled away slightly, putting a hand on Reyes’s lips. “How did you know I would be in Elaaden?” he asked trying not to get distracted by what Reyes was doing with his hands, unclasping some parts of his armor.

“My love for you is so strong that I knew where you were going to go next.” He smirked mischievously that earned him a disgusted groan and another kiss. “I needed to see you, Scott.”

Their little bubble of love was disrupted when they heard the rev of the Nomad’s engine. Scott sat up, straddling the man below him to reprimand his teammates for disturbing their much-awaited union, but instead his eyes widened as he watched the Nomad driving away from the location.

Reyes chuckled underneath him, his hands playfully trying to unlatch the rest of the buckles on Scott’s armor. “They know how to take a hint.”

Scott looked down at him in shock, as realization came, “You planned all of this.”

Reyes grinned triumphantly at him, as the armor fell away from Scott’s body.

Scott opened his comms to the rest of his crew. “I’ll let this mutiny pass, for now.” He heard a few giggles and snickers, “Specially you, Lieutenant Harper.”

Cora chuckled, “Just make sure you close your comms, once you do the deed, save us the agony of listening to it.”

“Keep it open!” Peebee chimed in excitedly.

“I want to record this for posterity.” Sara teased

Reyes chuckled at the banter that made Scott blush. Before he could retort Reyes maneuvered himself to have Scott at the bottom making the man yelp in surprise earning a few wolf whistles. “It would be my pleasure.” He drawled grasping Scott’s wrists above him, secretly turning off the comms, he smirked his mischievous smirk. “You owe me a song, I watched you singing in the Tempest. I want to hear it in person.” He growled seductively making Scott shiver in anticipation.

Ignoring the fact that they were outside in the Elaaden sun, very much out in the open with only the trees as cover. Reyes leaned in, his lips tantalizingly close to Scott's “and this time it’s a private performance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I knew my obsession with the game would come to this. Playing the game over and over is never enough, now I have to write it. So here it is folks
> 
> Song: Coffee - Tori Kelly
> 
> I used this as a reference for Scott singing https://youtu.be/H1ALBEgLjNo
> 
> Mi hermoso novio - My beautiful boyfriend


End file.
